


Space Oddity

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, Character establishing, Comics, Crossover, F/M, Films, Original Character(s), Prequel, Superpowers, cosmic radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Cressida Eos is a Terran abandoned in space. She possesses superpowers from a cosmic accident back when she was a teenager, and since has been alone and abandoned and making her own way. Really she has no purpose until she meets the Guardians of the Galaxy.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> A basic knowledge of the comic book crossovers might help in understanding why Cressida starts in one comic book film franchise and ends in another.

_ 2005, Terra time.  _

The first thing Cressida noticed was the numbness in the ends of her fingers and the throbbing pain in her temples. The second was the bright lights burning into her retinas. The third was a woman leaning over her with bright pink skin, green hair and  _ antennae _ . Cressida had to blink hard to remove the illusion, but the woman didn’t go away. 

Cressida winced as a loud voice coming from a box around the woman’s neck cried: “UNIVERSAL TRANSLATOR: LANGUAGE DETECTED: TERRAN, AMERICAN” 

“Hello, glad to see you still with us.” The woman then said in an accent that resembled American. Cressida was beyond freaked out. 

“Where am I?” She asked, her voice rising in panic. 

She tried to look around her but all she saw was what seemed to be a bright white medical room and more pink skinned antenna people. The pain in her temple throbbed and she realised not only did she have no idea where she was, she had no idea how she got here or really anything that had happened since… oh god she didn’t know when. She was terrified. 

“This is the medical suite on Atrion-39.” The woman replied as she stuck something into Cressida’s inner elbow, making her wince. 

“Atrion-what?” Cressida asked. She felt flushed and clammy as panic rose inside her. Where the hell was she? How did she get here? Where was her dad, or the crew?

“Atrion-39. It’s a meteorite colony 33 clicks from Terra.”

“Terra?” Cressida asked. She wanted the woman to release her, to fight and run and get some answers. 

“Terra. Your home planet.”

“Home…” Cressida stopped struggling. “Planet?” Her panic turned to numbness as her chest tightened. “I’m on a different planet.” She breathed. She felt like she was drowning. 

“You’re lucky we found you.” The woman said. “A few more minutes and who knows what would have happened.”

“Found me?” Cressida screwed up her face as she tried to straighten her thoughts. The room was slowly emptying of pink skinned antenna people as the woman continued to do whatever she was doing with the needles. 

“Floating in space. No sign of a wreckage, or a crew. You were wearing some sort of spacesuit, that’s how we knew you were from Terra, but it wouldn’t have lasted much longer. Quite the mystery.” The woman said. She made a face that signified she’d had a thought. “Now you’re awake, do you know your name?”

“Er,” Cressida frowned and tried to organise her thoughts, “Cressida.” She said with great difficulty. She was already exhausted. 

“Is that all you can remember, Cressida?” The woman made a note on some form of holographic clipboard. Cressida frowned at her as she nodded slowly. “Very well. I have been Atrionian-345, your healthcare provider. I will leave you to rest. If you need anything just shout.” 

And with that she turned and left in her vinyl white outfit, leaving Cressida alone in the room. 

Cressida lay back on the pillows, her head spinning. Her headache was still apparent and her fingers were still numb. She raised her left hand to check that they actually still existed. She was surprised to see them still attached to her hand, even if they didn’t transmit any feeling. She was in a strange place with strange people on a  _ strange planet  _ and she was completely alone. 

She tried to piece together everything she knew to be true. She couldn’t even remember her name, let alone anything else. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face. The harder she concentrated the sudden flashes she saw behind her closed eyes: _ A birthday cake with 19 in candles; the blurry faces of people she recognised but did not know the faces of; a logo on a spaceship console; the song ‘Rocketman’ blasting… and her dad’s face as he closed the hatch, sending her out into space to… to what? She was tethered to the spaceship in a spacesuit, fixing something on the outside of the ship. There was a companion with her, a larger man… and then a sudden flash of light, and blackness. _

Cressida thumped the bed in frustration, her eyes snapping open. 

Then it happened. It must have been the drugs being pumped into her arm by the needle, but she could have sworn a flash of light shot from the numb fingers of her left hand, just for a second. As it blasted she felt something in her fingertips, a tingling. She must have imagined it. She  _ had to.  _ Or had she? What, out of all of this, was normal. 

Maybe she had died in that space explosion. Maybe this was some fucked up heaven. She tried again, thumping her fist. 

_ Another jet of light.  _

Cressida sat bolt upright, ignoring the tug of the needle in her arm. She hadn’t imagined it. She tried a third time. 

As the third jet of light shot from her fingertips she suddenly remembered everything, like a lightswitch had flicked in her brain. 

She was 19 years old. She was an engineering apprentice for her father’s company. They had set out on a rudimentary mission into space to test a spacecraft that he had built with a friend from college,  _ Reed _ . She and a crew member,  _ Ben,  _ had been fixing something on the outside of the ship when a flare of cosmic radiation had engulfed them. Her tether had been snapped and she had floated into the blast. The last thing she had seen was the face of her father through the window, just letting her go. 

Cressida wrenched the needle out of her arm and flung back the covers, staggering out of bed and crashing into the wall on her way to the door. She couldn’t breathe. She was sure she had died. 

“Cressida?” Atrionian-345 hurried over as Cressida slammed open the door. Everywhere she looked there were alien creatures and humanoids wearing white vinyl coats. Atrionian-345 grabbed her by the arm but Cressida pushed her off. “Please,” She urged, “return to your bed.”

“I need to contact Earth. Terra!” She didn’t have time for Atrionian-345’s confused face, “I need to contact them. They have to know I’m alive.” 

“External calls will cost you a lot of credits.” 

“I’ll cover it, just please…” Cressida breathed. She slammed into the nurses station. For an alien hospital it all seemed very American. 

“Intergalactic comm.” Atrionian-345 ordered the bewildered secretary. 

The secretary dialled a weird looking see-through cell-phone and held it up to her. “I’ve put in the intergalactic code. You just need to enter the terrestrial number.” 

Cressida dialled with her shaking, numb fingers. She was surprised that she didn’t drop the device. She put it to her ear and waited with baited breath as everyone in the room stared at her. 

“Hello, V…” The voice answered. 

“I need to speak to my dad.” Cressida gabbled. “It’s Cressida.” 

“Cressida?” There was a pause as the voice spoke with someone, clearly covering the mouthpiece. Then she returned. “I’m sorry, Cressida is dead. We do not want your prank calls today.”

“No!” Cressida shouted, knowing they were about to hang up. “No! Please! Just put my dad on, just… I’m on a meteorite in a hospital. Please, I just need to talk to my dad, I…”

The line went dead. 

Cressida stared at the comm in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t be abandoned on some planet miles from home. 

She put down the device and looked to Atrionian-345. 

“I need some air. Or, whatever it is you people breathe.”

“Artificial oxygen.” Atrionian-345 said with a worried look to her colleagues, “I’m not sure if you should be let outside so soon after waking up…”

“Please.” Cressida begged. 

“Alright. Three minutes.” Atrionian-345 gestured to the doors. “Then straight back to bed so we can treat you.” 

Cressida nodded hurriedly and staggered towards the indicated doors, crashing through them. She was wearing a hospital issued golden gown and the cold air smacked her hard in the face as she tried to calm down. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

She couldn’t be abandoned so far from home. 

She couldn’t have these lights coming from her fingers. 

She couldn’t have been left behind by her dad…

Could she?

He hadn’t exactly been father of the year. Or her entire life. She had only known him for eleven years, and he had always been the type to send her away: to boarding school, to college… the fact he had even let her on the space mission. And now he had simply left her behind? His failed experiment. Like he did with all his failed experiments. Left behind. This was the kind of thing that created supervillains. 

Was that what this was? Was she a superhero now?

The tingling in her fingers was back as a golden glow came from her hands returned. She had been zapped with cosmic radiation, and now she had powers. 

For the first time Cressida caught sight of herself in the glass reflection. Her breath caught in her chest. Where her skin had once been slightly tanned, thanks to her Romani heritage, it was now tinted gold on one side, and the same side eye, where once brown, was now a golden colour. Her dark hair had been shocked a golden blonde, like a solar flare. She did not recognise herself. 

Maybe she  _ was  _ dead. 

If she was dead, then she didn’t have to wait for someone to come and claim her, or for these hospital people to send her to some intergalactic nuthouse. She turned away from the reflection and looked out over the surface of this meteorite. Not far from where she was there were a line of pod-shaped vehicles. 

Cressida was an engineer. Hotwiring one and trying to find her way home couldn’t have been too hard, right? 

That would show her dad. 

Her mind made up, Cressida set out in her bare feet across the cosmic parking lot to the nearest, sturdiest looking pod. If she was dead there was no sense in not risking everything to get home. Besides, the old Cressida was dead. The new Cressida was born. 

Inside the hospital Atrionian-345 picked up the discarded comm, entirely unaware of what her patient was doing outside. 

“Have you traced the call?” She asked the secretary in their mother tongue “The Lord Atrion will want to know who we’re dealing with in this stranger.” 

“A place called New York City.” The secretary said, “A company. Owned by her dad from the sounds of it.”

“What’s the name of the company?”

The secretary scrolled through the information before replying. 

“Von Doom Industries.” 

  
  



End file.
